


Denouement

by rowaning



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Kinda freeform, POV Second Person, not quite character specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaning/pseuds/rowaning
Summary: Not sure how to actually summarize this. Just some vague prose about some of my ideas regarding season 5. No proper narrative.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Denouement

This is what you want.

You want the same old story, the narrative, the fantasy. You want to be a hero. You want to slay the dragon, rescue the princess, save the world.

Not easy, no. But simple. Known, understood. Archetypal, conventional, told again and again in different formats. The hero rises against the enemy and the fallen world is put back together and you live happily ever after.

This is what you know.

That is not how this story will end.

There is no dragon to slay. There is no key which will unlock the door and bring you back home. There is no formula, no structure, no heroes and no journey. The power that you rebel against cannot be defeated by destroying a single symbol. The people that you love cannot be saved from a world that has already ended.

Hope is a relic of the past. You know this, yet you still cling to it. You have to, because if you do not you will give up and you cannot give up.

And you won’t. Not until every dragon is slain and every door is opened and every eye is blinded and every book is burned. Not until you are finally forced to admit that hope was a lie whispered in your ear by a cruel god and that what you have become is not and never has been a hero. Not until you forget the shape of the world you once knew and the faces of those you once desperately wanted to save.

Not until you realize that none of the decisions you ever made really mattered. That this would have happened, with or without your interference. That you were never a player, only a pawn in a game much larger than you were capable of comprehending.

Do you understand?

Do you see the strings? Do you hear the truth behind the lies? Can you see what’s hidden in the darkness, do you know the true faces of the strangers who surround you? Have you Seen the foundations of this broken world, have you Known the pain, the fear, the anguish?

Do you See?

Do you Understand?

Do you Know, now, how this story will end?

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes ya just gotta procrastinate all of the stuff you meant to do by writing something stream of consciousness style then posting it without looking at it too closely.


End file.
